


Day 12

by rhysgore



Series: Kinktober 2016 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, not specifically mentioned or anything but. definitely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “Oh, you poor thing,” he coos, pressing a kiss to his pet’s temple, his jaw, his neck. “My brother can be so cruel sometimes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 12 of kinktober: master/slave, and basically just a nasty fetish dump

Being a Shimada has its privileges, ones that go far beyond the financial. Money, that was nothing special. Lots of people had money.  _ Lots _ of people were rich enough to buy anything they wanted. The real perk of the family name, of the  _ status,  _ was that “anything” truly became  _ anything.  _ What might not have been purchasable by a middleaged suburban man who just happened to have money in a trust fund was perfectly accessible to the clan. Rare jewels, odd and possibly unsafe experimental drugs, priceless works of art that by all rights should have been museum pieces, exotic animals, the list went on and on.

 

Genji was never much of a jewelry fan, and he supposes the art is pretty, but that’s far more Hanzo’s wheelhouse than his. The drugs were amusing until he nearly died from an overdose of something he still doesn’t know the name of. His favorite runs more along the lines of “exotic animal”- a pretty, American pet that Hanzo had purchased just a few months ago. He’d been stubborn, and the training had been incredibly difficult, but the end result was just about Genji’s favorite thing on this earth.

 

Genji's pet is waiting in his bedroom. Naked, ass in the air, legs forced apart by the long black spreader bar in between them, arms tied behind his back, blindfold covering his eyes, entire body trembling from the vibrations of the thick black plug that’s keeping his hole open and loose. Genji’s mouth waters at the sight of marks on the thick, stocky legs and wide hips- the distinctive red lines of a switch alongside bluish-purple fingerprint bruises. Someone has visited already.

 

With a soft laugh, Genji kneels down next to his pet, taking the red leather strip of his leash in hand, pulling his head up so he can see the pretty face, forcing him onto his knees. Gorgeous lips held open by a ring gag, drooling into his beard, sweat making his long hair cling to his face, dark skin flushed red. He must have been here a long time.

 

“Oh, you poor thing,” he coos, pressing a kiss to his pet’s temple, his jaw, his neck. “My brother can be so cruel sometimes.” He slides two fingers into the gag, and his pet obediently laps at them. A quick glance downwards tells Genji everything he needs to know- his pet’s erection stands at full mast, painfully swollen, straining against the black ring that rests snugly around it, preventing him from reaching the completion Genji knows he craves.

 

Laughing again, he withdraws his fingers, sliding the drool-slick digits down his pet’s face, all the way to his muscled chest. “He wouldn’t let you come, would he, Jesse? Even though you’ve been so good…” He plays around for a minute, fingers tangling in the thatch of chest hair. 

 

As much as he calls Hanzo the cruel one, Genji can be just as cruel, if not more. He pinches his pet’s nipples, tugging on them, kneeling down to bite. Jesse bucks his hips, keening through the gag- his entire body is a live wire, overstimulated and begging for release, and Genji loves watching him twist and moan under the too-soft, teasing touches.

 

“Did he come inside when he fucked you?” He asks as he presses down on that thick chest, and his pet obediently acquiesces, rolling onto his back and pulling his legs to the most open, comfortable position that the spreader bar will allow. “Answer me, Jesse.”

 

Moaning in frustration, Jesse nods furtively, and bucks his hips up into the empty air.

 

“And he plugged it all inside you, didn’t he.” Genji’s finger traces the stretch of his pet’s rim, jostling the thick vibrator, and shivers as he imagine’s Hanzo mounting him, riding out an orgasm, and then leaving him alone, still desperate for a good cock to fill him up. He’s probably still wet from it, and Genji wants nothing more than to continue what his brother started.

 

Genji starts to ease the plug out, and his pet squirms, cock oozing clear fluid down its shaft.

  
“Shh,” he says, mouth curling in amusement. “You were doing so well. Now, be a good boy, and maybe I’ll let you come this time.”


End file.
